Would you mind if I hurt you?
by Miss Just
Summary: Importar-te-ias se eu te magoasse? Dizer-me-ias que não, se eu te pedisse? E porquê, Zero, porquê?" Ichiru's POV


Onii-san - irmão mais velho

* * *

_**Would you mind if I hurt you?  
**__Understand that I need to  
__Wish that I had other choices  
__than to harm the one I love_

Importar-te-ias se eu te magoasse?  
Dizer-me-ias que não, se eu te pedisse?  
E porquê, Zero, porquê?  
Porque me deixas fazer-te isto?  
Porque me deixas magoar-te, é por saberes que eu preciso disso?  
É por eu não ter outra escolha que não seja odiar-te?  
Porque permites que eu te pise, que eu te trate desta forma, mesmo sabendo que eu gosto e que te odeio por isso?

Eu gostaria de ter tido outras escolhas, Zero, gostaria mesmo. Mas não tive. Ou, pelo menos, não as vi quando deveria ter visto, não as aceitei. Naquela altura era tão mais fácil, tão mais simples e, mesmo assim, o peso que eu tinha sobre os ombros era demasiado. E tudo porque tu te preocupavas sempre, porque tu estavas sempre lá, e eu nunca poderia falhar. Não aos teus olhos, não para ti, eu, simplesmente, não podia. Tu fazias tanto por mim, tanto que eu chegava a obrigar-me a ser perfeito, tal como tu sempre foste.

Mas eu não conseguia, eu nunca conseguiria. Eu era apenas eu, eu nunca seria como tu, Onii-san. E toda a minha admiração, todo o amor que eu sempre senti por ti, começavam a pesar. Começavam a ser intoleráveis e, como forma de máscara, eu passei a odiar-te.

Ódio para esconder o quanto eu te venerava, para ocultar o meu atormentado amor por ti. Fazer-te sofrer, ver-te sentir dor, apenas para tirar o peso dos meus ombros, para tirar a constante pressão que tu, inconscientemente, me aplicavas. E para quê? Para tu permitires que eu fizesse isso. Para deixares que eu continuasse a magoar-te, sem te importares, apenas porque era eu.

_What have you done now?_

Eu estou sempre a fazer o que é errado, sempre, Zero! E tu apenas me olhas, me reprovas com duas palavras e segues em frente. Tu escolhes não ver as verdadeiras dimensões dos meus actos, tu escolhes ignorar tudo aquilo que eu sou capaz de fazer, apenas para te ver sofrer. Porque o fazes, Zero? Porque nunca me impedes de cometer novamente o mesmo erro? Porque nunca gritas comigo, perguntando-me_ 'que merda eu fizeste desta vez'_? Porque continuas a preocupar-te comigo, mesmo depois de tudo?

_I know I'd better stop trying  
__You know that there's no denying  
__I won't show mercy on you now  
__I know, should stop believing  
__I know, there's no retrieving  
__It's over now, what have you done?_

Tu sabes que deverias parar de tentar, não sabes? Sabes que não adianta, eu nunca hei-de mudar. Eu não nego o que sou, não nego naquilo que me tornei, não escondo o desejo mórbido de te ver sofrer, de te _fazer_ sofrer. Então, porque não fazes nada contra isso? Porque não me impedes? Porque ainda acreditas que eu possa ser como era antes? Porque não vês a verdade nua e crua mesmo à tua frente?

Eu não tenho salvação, Zero, eu estava condenado mesmo antes de ter respirado pela primeira vez. Eu nunca deveria ter nascido, e tu bem o sabes. Deverias dizer 'acabou!', deverias terminar com isto, acabar com a tua dor... com o meu prazer em ver-te sofrer, em magoar-me com isso.

Porquê, Onii-san, diz-me porquê?

Porque me fazes continuar a amar-te, a observar o teu amor por mim, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu te fiz?

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
__Would you mind if I tried to?  
__Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
Y__ou carry hate that I don't feel  
__It's over now  
__What have you done?_

Importar-te-ias se eu te matasse? Se eu chegasse ao extremo de tirar a tua vida? Importar-te-ias se eu realmente tentasse fazê-lo? Ou odeias assim tanto a tua existência que já nem sequer te preocupas com isso?

Tu tornaste-te no meu pior inimigo, Zero, naquele ser que eu desprezo mais que tudo no mundo. Ou que eu desejaria mais desprezar no mundo. Porque eu sou fraco, Onii-san, sou fraco e não consigo entender-te, não consigo perceber os teus motivos, não sinto esse teu ódio profundo. Mais uma vez, não sou tão bom quanto tu. Não sou suficiente para ti.

E chega, Zero, chega! Eu não posso mais, eu não consigo continuar assim. O que foi que _tu_ fizeste, irmão? Em que é que te tornaste e porquê? Porque não te importas com o que eu faça contigo? Porque és um fraco, Zero?

_Why, why does fate make us suffer  
__There's a curse between us, between me and you  
__(...)  
__I will not fall, won't let it go_

O destino quer que sejamos assim, não é? Fracos e indignos. Eternamente em sofrimento, lutando contra nós mesmos. Somos amaldiçoados, Zero, não há salvação possível para isso.

Tu deixas-me magoar-te, procurando uma punição para o que te tornaste, acreditando que realmente mereces tudo o que eu te faço, nunca protestando, nunca deixando que o amor que sentes por mim abandone as tuas íris.

Então e eu? Eu que sou o verdadeiro monstro, eu que matei os nossos pais, eu que te faço sofrer, que te quero matar? O que me vai acontecer quando isto chegar ao fim? Poderei, algum dia, ser livre? Poderei, alguma vez, ser apenas eu?

_We will be free when it ends_

E quando acabar, Onii-san?

Importar-te-ias se te matasse?

Importar-te-ias se eu ficasse longe de ti?

Importar-te-ias se eu te amasse?

Ou serias apenas indiferente? Completamente livre das escolhas erradas que fiz para mim?

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu surtei O.O

Tenho andado a ouvir esta música (_What have you done - Whitin Temptation_) nos últimos dias e a morrer de vontade de escrever uma Zero/Kaname com ela. E, agora, quando eu dedici tirar meia hora de descanso do meu trabalho de final de curso, eu escrevo uma Ichiru/Zero -.-'' Alguém me bata, sff?

De qualquer maneira, eu espero que gostem ^^  
Prometo que hei-de escrever uma Zero/Kaname para breve o/

Reviews, please

_Just_


End file.
